Respiro
by ladyunebarton
Summary: El había hecho su parte, sosteniendo su titulo, pero la destrucción que sabia que venían hacia que su piel se irritara y rompiera en un sudor frio. Una guerra civil desbasta la vida de aquellos en la colonia L1, particularmente la de Duo.TRADUCCION


"_Respira, No te muevas. No pienses en ello, solo respira"_

Pero eso dolía también. Incluso tomando el mas lento y bajo respiro, No mejoraba nada. Era imposible de ignorar el ardiente dolor, y no podía alcanzar un cigarro sin que todo se volviera un dolor blanco, caliente y cegador. Tumbado contra los restos de una pared y sangrando hasta la muerte, Duo tendría que estar contento con mirar las ruinas rodeándolo.

Llamar por ayuda era inútil. Los únicos humanos dentro del rango escuchable, estaban privados de vida, Sus camaradas habiendo volado hacia la seguridad temporal, y Duo siendo abandonado con seis costillas rotas y un profundo hoyo en el centro de su torso. Su hermoso cabello castaño, suelto desde que lo liberaron de la trenza que lo mantenía. Aferrado a su sudada piel y su uniforme echo andrajos, sucio por la sangre y el polvo.

Por que se había involucrado en esta estúpido Guerra civil?, Los Preventers se suponían para facilitar las cosas, usando las armas solo si era forzado, pero los ciudadanos de la deteriorada colonia L1 habían estallado en la violencia, y Duo, Siempre presto a pelear por una buena causa, se había envuelto en su traje de batalla.

Con su peculiar tipo de "Suerte", se había encontrado a si mismo en medio de lo mas brutal del conflicto. Había echo su parte, sosteniendo su titulo, pero la destrucción que sabia venia, hacia que su piel hormigueara y rompiera en sudor frió.

Aquellos que habían peleado a su alrededor que habían escapado, podrían tener sus vidas ahora, pero el mas extremo de los radicales se habían echo un nuevo Gundam Wing y estaban por probarlo en la colonia. En retrospectiva, librearse de todos los mobile suits en el nombre de la paz pudo haber sido una idea terrible. Duo deseaba que su dolor se detuviera, pero estaba seguro que era mejor sangrase hasta morir, que morir en el frió vació del espacio.

Para distraerse a si mismo, Duo dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran a su persona favorita en la cual pensar. No tenia ninguna duda de que el estoico aun seguía con vida; _el es_ un soldado perfecto, después de todo. Duo desearía poder verlo una última vez, probar esos labios perfectos, perderse en esos ojos perfectos, y decirle a Heero que lo ama, sin esperar una respuesta.

Esa reunión feliz podría ser todo, pero imposible. Ellos estaban juntos cuando entraron en la colonia, pero se separaron casi inmediatamente.

Ahora Duo no tenía idea donde el otro podría estar y no podía si quiera imaginar a Heero viniendo a buscarlo. Sentado en medio de un campo de desperdicio, el dios de la muerte no necesitaba actuar fuerte y solitario. Su más grande miedo que mantenía oculto estaba por volverse una realidad: El moriría solo.

Cerró los ojos para mantener las lágrimas de sufrimiento físico y mental. Todo alrededor de el, la colonia se sacudió cuando el primer soplo devastador fue repartido, Seguramente del rifle de energía del nuevo Gundam.

Que algo tan mortal se levantara por la libertad ante los ojos de muchos, usualmente hacia a Duo sonreír, pero ahora sus heridas escocían lo suficiente y lloro, sus labios retraídos para revelar sus dientes apretados en un gesto que detenía cualquier sonido.

La colonia a su alrededor, después de un disparo, ya comenzaba a deshacerse. Los controles artificiales del clima debieron ser dañados, porque sus ojos violetas podían distinguir que una sección no muy alejada se cocinaba debajo de calor encendido sobre ella mientras que otra sección justo aun lado sentía la nieve generalmente reservada para las festividades.

Lluvia comenzó a caer como un torrente. Dentro de un momento se encontró mojado hasta los huesos.

"Que me jodan.." murmuro, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, listo para rendirse en un tipo de sueño final.

"No creo que eso sea la mejor opción para ti, en este momento…"

Genial. Ahora estaba alucinando. Bueno, el no se iba a engañar por su mente proyectando la voz de su amante. No se emocionaría, o tendría esperanza, por que aquello no era real.

"Intentas el humor, Heero?" el respondió sarcásticamente.

"Si.."

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron grandes. El miro hacia arriba para ver a Heero parado sobre el, mojado pero sonriendo. Para la sorpresa de Duo, el hombre japonés tenía una herida que corría de su cien derecha de su rostro, terminando después abriendo su boca por el costado. Era un misterio que no hubiera perdido un ojo, aunque parecía que no podía ver de ese lado. De todos modos, si ese era el único daño que había recibido. El lo había hecho mucho mejor que Duo.

"Heero" el suspiro, mirándolo atreves de una visión borrosa. "¿que haces aun aquí?"

En lugar de responder, Heero levanto suavemente en sus brazos a su compañero herido y lo sostuvo cerca mientras se levantaba. "No creo que pueda llevarnos al puerto del transbordador suficientemente rápido.." el admitió, mirando hacia la distancia con el ceño fruncido.

El Segundo disparo los perturbo. Uno hoyo había sido abierto en los escudos de la colonia. Cientos habían muerto instantáneamente, y millones estaban por convertirse en victimas. Duo sujeto a Heero con fuerza, sus ojos se habían cerrado. "Estúpido….¿por que no saliste?"

Explosiones a lo lejos convirtieron el cielo en rojo, pero la lluvia aun caía pesada sobre ellos. No tardaría mucho antes de que el aire se fuera. Heero tranquilamente inclino el rostro de Duo hacia el suyo. "No podía hacer eso.."

Los ojos cobaltos se abrieron en una mirada.

"No me mientas. Ahora vas a morir en la peor manera posible. ¿Por qué harías eso?"

Cariño. Su mirada era aquella de absoluta devoción.

"Por que te amo mucho como para dejarte atravesarlo solo…" el se inclino para presionar sus bocas.

Mientras el vacio del espacio destrozaba la colonia como parecía. Fue Heero quien robo el ultimo aliento de Duo..

Fin.

Notas.

Bloody Hell!. Me tomo como 5 años traducir esto!. Y no por que estuviera en arameo antiguo. Si no por pinche floja.

De verdad, me daba weba mirar el documento, y se me pasaron 5 años. Hasta me cambie de Fandom y todo… hahaha.

Hahahaha. ¿Reviews?. (¿Hay gente leyendo fics de Gundam Wing todavía?).


End file.
